We propose to develop an Array Center for NHLBI investigators at the University of Washington that will leverage the capabilities of a pre-existing array facility - The Center for Expression Arrays (CEA), in the Department of Microbiology. The proposed center for microarray analysis represents a logical and synergistic confluence of a vibrant research community at the University of Washington with an existing capacity for high throughput genomic research. NHLBI funded biology and disease research at the University of Washington currently supports a highly interactive cadre of investigators. The proposed center will provide arrays and array services (sample preparation, hybridization, slide scanning, etc.), but will focus its efforts on assisting researchers with experimental design and data analysis. Specifically, the array center will: Provide access to the highest quality DNA arrays and array services for the human, mouse and rat genomes in an environment of rapidly changing technologies. Provide data analysis support and training to researchers. Develop and provide of statistically based methods of experimental design. Integrate our data analysis with public and private expression databases. Our proposed center has enormous strengths manifested in a developed facility for microarray analysis, expertise in addressing the challenges of data generation and data analysis, and a strong educational program. The development of an array center made available at low cost to NHLBI investigators will allow greater opportunities for discovery of novel patterns of gene expression in physiology and disease, and will provide a major technical advance for the application of genomics to the research programs of individual investigators. Finally, as indicated in representative projects drawn from the NHLBI funded research enterprise at the University of Washington, we seek to apply this technology to address fundamental problems relating to cardiac development, vascular biology, hematopoiesis, asthma, and biomaterials.